


Consequences [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Hunting Parties [Podfic] [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Beckett walked up to the bed, John told him, "When you said 'on your back in the infirmary' I thought you meant 'walking around on crutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> Contains references to an attempted sexual assault.  
> Pt. 2 of Hunting Parties series

Length: 22:23

File size: 10.2 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Consequences%20pt%202%20Hunting%20Parties.mp3)


End file.
